


A Short Michael/Gavin Thing

by Katatat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP in the shower/bath together.  Person A is helping Person B shave (legs, jaw, whatever) and Person B gets nicked with the blade.  Person A wipes the blood away and kisses the cut better. (Can turn into a make-out session or steamy shower sex or whatever.) -- http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/"</p><p>yeah not exactly what it says but p much based off it<br/>enjoy or whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Michael/Gavin Thing

“Michael,” Gavin whined from the bathroom, standing in front of the sink with an annoyed pout, his jaw all completely covered in shaving cream.  
“What the fuck do you want?” Michael grunted from the living room, glancing up from the current video game he was playing to look at him in the other room.  
“I need help.” Gavin whined again.  
“We’ve all noticed,” the shorter male chuckled to himself only to receive another whine from the one in the bathroom. “Ugh. What is it?”  
“I can’t do anything with my left hand, and I’m starting to look like Jack.”  
“Uh, use your right hand then, dumb ass?”  
“It’s broken, you idiot.” Gavin whined once again.  
“Right. Ugh. What the hell am I supposed to do?” Michael huffed as he paused his game, leaning back on the couch.  
“Come help me,” He looked over at him.  
“Wow, no, thanks. Good luck.”  
“Michaaaaaeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll.” He flopped down to sit on the edge of the bath, staring at the other from there.  
“Ugh, you know what-- Will you shut the fuck up if I help?”  
Gavin nodded, smiling smugly as Michael got up and went into the bathroom with him.  
Michael sighed loudly, “You’re so fucking stupid, Gavin.” He grunted, grabbing the razor off the side of the sink. “And you look even more like one right now.” He went over to him, tilting his head up a little.  
“Thank you, Michael,” he grinned up at him.  
“Shut up,” he said in return but couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how silly the other looked at the moment. With a small “hm”, he carefully started moving the razor down his jaw.  
Gavin sat there surprisingly quietly as he looked up at Michael, humming a little to himself.  
Michael looked up after a few minutes, noticing the other staring and accidently moved the razor wrong, which caused Gavin to flinch back.  
“Ow! Michael!” He reached a hand up to touch the cut frowning at the sight of blood on his fingers.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, man,” Michael huffed, quickly going over grab some tissue and wipe off the blood. Gavin just whimpered, looking up at him with a pout. “Well, I told you to just do it yourself.” He grumbled. He just got a whine in return.  
“It huuuuurts,” he stared up at him.  
Michael sighed, “I said I’m sorry, man. Do I need to kiss it better?” He said the last part in a childish tone, staring at him when he nodded in response. “… Are you serious?”  
He nodded again.  
“…. No.”  
Gavin whined, “Michaaeeel.”  
“Ugh, shut up,” he huffed, leaning down to press his lips against the small cut on the side of his jaw, getting a very happy grin from the man.  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” He beamed.  
“Of course not. You’re just a huge fucking child, I swear.” He grumbled as he continued on to finish up the rest of his face, Gavin just smiling happily up at him until he was finished.  
Once done, Michael just stared at him, Gavin staring back, his hand carefully holding the side of the taller males face. He furrowed his brows for a moment before leaning down and just kissing Gavin right on the lips.  
When he pulled away, Gavin just looked at him with a goofy grin. “What was that for?”  
Michael just shrugged and walked out of the bathroom to go back to his video games, a small, smug smirk on his lips as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask why gavins hands broken  
> idk man  
> just go with it


End file.
